


Together At Last

by K_booklover98



Series: Rainy Days [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, cute and fluffy, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Seamus has a secret.





	Together At Last

“So…” Seamus trailed off.

“So…” Dean said, looking everywhere but at Seamus.

“You and Ginny huh?”

Dean shrugged. “We broke up a while ago, actually.”

Seamus perked up at this, but tried not to let it show. “Oh?”

“Yeah,”

The two stood outside skipping rocks by the lake. The sky was grey, puffy clouds hinting at a chance of rain. The weather looked just how Seamus felt, unhappy and ready to explode. He’d had a crush on Dean for so long, it was unbearable at times. Sometimes he just wanted to shout it out to the rooftops, and other times he wanted to swallow it down, lock it in a box, and drop it off a cliff. Dean was his best mate, why would he ever return his feelings?

“So...what now?”

Dean shrugged. “Dunno,”

The two remained in silence after that. Seamus blinked a couple times, feeling the few drops of rain beginning to fall. One on the tip of his nose, another on his hand, and then one on his cheek. “You feel that?” he asked, looking up towards the sky.

Dean nodded, wiping at the bit of rain that hit his forehead. “Yeah, should we go inside?”

Seamus only shrugged, skipping another rock. He liked watching the rock skip across the lake as it made little ripples. The rain began to make ripples in the lake as well, and it made for a cool effect. Maybe if he asked nicely enough, Dean could sketch him a picture of this view. 

“Are you okay?” Dean asked, following suit and skipping another rock. “You’ve seemed really down lately.

Seamus gave another shrug. “I’ve just missed you, I guess.”

“Missed me? I’ve been here the whole time,”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “Not since getting with Ginny,”

“You never complained before,”

“Well I’m complaining now,” Seamus said a bit forcefully. He didn’t mean to get so worked up about it, but it was true. It wasn’t like Ginny and Dean had been a particularly clingy couple. They hadn’t spend every waking moment together, but Seamus still felt as though he had been left out of something.

Dean stopped throwing rocks to look at his best friend. “Are you mad at me or something?”

“Of course not,” Seamus said, throwing another rock.

Dean reached out, grabbing Seamus’ hand before he could throw another one. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

Seamus sighed, looking up into Dean’s dark brown eyes. “I just...nothing,”

“It’s not nothing,”

“Yes it is! It’s stupid, and you’ll just laugh at me anyhow,”

Dean shook his head. “I’d never laugh at you,”

“You laugh at me all the time!”

“When you’re telling one of your awful jokes, sure. But this is serious. I won’t laugh, I swear.”

Seamus opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t know what to say. Everything just sounded...stupid to him. “I just...don’t like Ginny all that much.”

Dean cocked his head to the side. “That can’t be all there is to it?”

“Why can’t it be?”

“Because I saw the looks you would give us,” he said, causing Seamus to blush.

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“Look, I’m just saying, if you had a crush on Ginny, all you had to do was say so,”

“I do _not_ have a crush on her!” Seamus said in disgust. “Trust me, she’s not my type,”

Dean frowned. “Then how come everytime we were together, you’d glare daggers at us?”

“The same reason why Harry would!”

“Because you like her?”

“No, you dolt, because I like you!”

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, and Seamus gasped, after realizing what he’d just said. “I didn’t—”

“Oh yes you did,” Dean said, the beginnings of a smile starting to show.

Seamus shook his head. “I didn’t mean—”

“Yes you did,” Dean said, tugging Seamus even closer.

“You don’t have—”

“What? Any proof?”

Seamus gave a weak nod, blushing a bright red.

“So, then you _don’t_ like me?”

“I never said—”

“Which means this whole thing was pointless,”

“I don’t—what do you mean?”

Dean laughed, pulling Seamus until they were embracing one another. “I _mean_ that the only reason me and Ginny even started dating in the first place was to try and get Potter to notice her, and for you to—”

“What? Notice you?”

“Well...yeah,” Dean said, his own cheeks starting to flush.

“Are you mad? I’ve had a crush on you since bloody well first year!”

Dean laughed at that. “Seriously?”

“Why do you think I kept exploding all those cauldrons? Had I been able to stop starting at you, I probably would have been able to make at least one decent potion!”

Dean laughed even harder. “That is delightful,”

Seamus rolled his eyes, grumbling to himself.

“So,” Dean said, brushing Seamus’ hair out of his eyes. “Do I still need proof, or?”

“I’ve already admitted to liking you,” he said, with a slight smile. “All that’s left is what you’re going to do about it?”

Dean’s smile turned into a sly smirk. “Well, I figured now would be a good time to kiss you,”

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

Dean shook his head, laughing at the absurdity of it all as he leaned down and lightly kissed Seamus on the lips. Seamus smiled, wrapping his arms around Dean, reaching up on the tips of his toes as Dean was so much taller than him.

The two boys stood outside, kissing in the rain, not a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this series is turning more so into an excuse for me to write pairings I usually don't but that I've always wanted to, more so than something centered on it being a rainy day, but I'm not complaining!!


End file.
